Infinite Stratos Rebellion of the Shooting Stars
by Rairiki00
Summary: Ichika and Houki just got a daughter and everyone ones to kill them even a terrorist group. Now there is another male IS pilot who also has a daughter entering the academy to be their bodyguard but they have no idea what the future has for them.


It's been a while guys. This is the last version of this story so please enjoy it. I will rewrite the rest of the story but with more development and and slow paced so it feels nice and smooth. Now, let's get down to the story.

Chapter 1

A new born family problems and its bed.

(Raikiri POV)

Everything around me was in ruins and I could see explosions everywhere. Moments ago I was enjoying my lunch until our unwelcomed visitors rudely interrupted me, which pissed me off. I am currently surrounded by 10 unmanned Golems V pointing their cannons at me and they don't seem happy to see me alive.

"Excuse me, if you don't have an invitation, I would suggest to get your asses out of here."

They didn't respond to my question but I perfectly knew what there goal was, my head. The next moment, without warning they shot their cannons but I had already materialized my IS and taken off to the sky.

"Escalayer, you ready?"

"Yes papa!" Answered my IS and daughter. I materialized my blade and gripped onto it right before my opponents got in my way.

Evading their attack was not a difficult feat since their attack patterns are so predictable, but getting hit even once could do significant damage and hurt a lot.

In an anime, the good guys would be chasing the bad guys but our roles are reversed since I am the one being hunted. Damn I hope it would be the opposite.

"Escalayer, give me manual control over the air frames."

"Transferring and complete!"

"Ok let's do this. Infinite Ignition Boost!"

I accelerated myself higher towards the sky with an immense speed. The intense pressure was like an invisible wall crushing me but the Golems were still chasing. I was hoping to lose them by out running them but I got a sudden transmission from base.

"Raikiri are you there! Respond!"

"Eliot what's wrong?"

"Restia and the kids are in trouble! Those assholes are heading towards the safe house!"

"What?!"

"Is there someone close to them?!"

"No so hurry!"

I was trying to shake the Golems but that isn't an option now. I need to get to Restia and the children before those bastards do something to them! I swear if they harm them I will make this place a massacre with their blood.

I readied my blade, Yukihira Dousetsu and instantly turned toward the Golems and accelerated as fast as I could.

"Crescent Blade Arts 1st form, Sky Fall Crescent Moon Strikes!" I drew my blade from its sheath and sliced 3 Golems horizontally in half before landing in the ground. The impact of the landing created a crack in the ground, which caused my legs to become numb for a second.

"I can't still get used to this huh."

I readied my blade for another attack but the Golems were retreating from the area. Probably they noticed that they would fall sooner or later so they decided to retreat, smart move.

"Escalayer, can you locate in which safe house is your mom in?"

"Ummm… in the 4th one!"

"Alright. Let's go!"

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Restia POV)<p>

"Restia, I'm scared."

"It's going to be alright Michel. Raikiri and the others are coming for us."

"Really?"

"Really." Moments ago the children and I were eating the curry that I made for lunch but suddenly the alarm started to ring. I believed that it was a fire at first because of the smoke coming from the buildings but several explosions occurred all over the base all of a sudden.

When I saw them, I immediately grabbed the children and ran to the closest safe house. Raikiri always tells me that if there were any danger close by, I should get to the safest place in the area so that is the first action I took.

We waited inside the safe house for 30 minutes until the explosions seized. I hope this means that every thing is over.

"Kids wait here. I will see what is going on."

"Wait! Don't leave us!"

"I will be back soon ok. Stay here and don't leave this place."

"But… come back quickly!"

"Ok." I gave them a smile and made my way to the exit. When I arrived, I opened the door of the safe house slowly and looked at the surroundings. Everything was a complete disaster with unknown ISes destroyed all over the place and some building destroyed completely.

"What happened here?" I was about to take a step forward but I saw 4 black ISes coming towards me. The instant they got closer to me they aimed their guns at me without warning.

"The enemy!" I was about to run back inside the safe house but I saw Asagi behind me crying with her teddy bear in her hand.

"Restia where you...?" *Sob…*

"Asagi!" I ran towards her as fast as I could and shield her with my body before the enemy fired their guns. I don't care what happens to me but please anyone, protect these kids from harm!

"Sword Bits Full Burst Spiral Rondo!"

That voice. Each time I hear that familiar voice, I feel safe no matter what the situation I am.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a white sphere with blue stripes surrounding us, but in front of me there is a IS with 6 pure white wings of light.

"Restia are you ok?!"

"Raikiri!"

"Get Asagi out of here. I will cover you."

"Ok!" I grabbed Asagi in my arms and started to run towards the safe house. I didn't look back and only concentrated on going back in the safe house but I know Raikiri will protect us all.

"Asagi dear, are you ok." Asagi nodded her head and I finally took a deep breath.

"Asagi, it is dangerous to go outside like that so next time stay with everyone else ok."

"I am sorry Restia. Don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad at you but be careful next time." I gave her a hug and patted her head, and then I took her with the other children.

We came to the others and all the children ran towards me in a hurry. All of them were scared and shacking but it couldn't be helped because of the situation.

I sat with them in the floor and assured them that everything is going to be all right, but still I hope this comes to an end quickly.

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Raikiri POV)<p>

"Hey you metal piece shits. Do you know what are the 3 things that piss me off the most? One interrupting me while eating or listening to music during my private time, two eating my apple pie and favorite foods and three harming the people I love. The consequences can be sever depending on what you have done but your punishment is death you motherfuckers."

I gripped Yukihira Dousetsu in my hands reversely and got in between 4 Golems and rotated a full spin.

"Crescent Blade Arts 6th form, Silent Full Moon!"

The 4 Golems were cut in half and immediately exploded. In the mist of the explosion, I shorten the distance between the rests of the Golems with my sword bits and eliminated 3 more Golems by using the void barrier attack and cutting their heads.

When the surviving 3 Golems noticed that I was about to destroy them, they started to retreat.

I would go and murder their ass but I don't want to cause a bigger mess. Escalayer checked the area for any hostiles but it was clear so she materialized into her humanoid form.

Escalayer humanoid form is one of a10 years old with long white straight hair with a blue ribbon decorating her left bang with blue eyes. She is wearing a white one-piece summer dress, which makes her extremely cute, not to mention that she is already cute.

"How did I do papa."

"Extremely well as always." I said while patting her head, which she responds with a hug. I carried Escalayer to the safe house and reunited with Restia and the other children.

"Oh I am so glad you two are ok."

"Raikiri did you beat the bad guys?"

"We are going to be alright?"

"I am hungry."

"Raikiri I need bathroom."

"Wow, wow calm down one at the time, but yeah there are no more bad guys."

""Yay!"" These children are one of the reasons why decided to get stronger. These children are orphans that lost their parents during terrorist attacks in various countries and we gave them a home in this private military base.

Even if it's a military base, we built a house specifically for them in which some of the assault team members also live in.

After seeing that everyone was safe, I reported back to base.

"Raikiri to base, the children and Restia are safe. Hostile have left the area. Over."

"Roger that Raikiri. Come back to central immediately."

"Roger that." Restia and I gathered the children and made our way to central. When I get there, Ciel should better explain what is hell is going on or I will chase those assholes and make them spill it out.

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Ichika Pov)<p>

It has been around 2 weeks since we defeated Silver Gospel and returned to the IS academy but there has been a problem since the incident.

Byakushiki has been constantly having problems and have been acting strangely for unknown reasons. In the middle of the night, it would start to shine in her stand by mode, partially materializing during class and dematerialize when I am flying. I took it to the IS engineering facility and they could not find the source of the problem.

"Byakushiki, what is wrong with you?"

I was getting a little frustrated with my IS because it was malfunctioning not to mention that it consumes a lot of energy and has no bus slots or equalizers, but the Setsura system which I acquired not long ago reduced that disadvantage.

I called it a day and headed back to the dorms from the engineering facility and had a small dinner. I took a quick shower right after and went directly to sleep but the next morning, I felt a pair of legs entangling mine. I got up and removed the sheet of the bed and clearly enough somebody was there. At first I thought it was Laura who intrudes into my bed when I am still sleeping from time to time but this time, it was a completely different person.

"What the hell!" I yelled while falling of the bed. When I got up, I saw a naked girl with white hair with a gold ribbon decorating her hair. By the time I got up from the floor, she had already wakened up and I saw her gold eyes staring at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" I asked but she didn't respond but more surprising, the girl jump hugged me and we both fell to the floor.

"Papa, you're so warm."

"What?!"

The entire world fell upside down or better said, my world flipped a full 180-degree. Since when is it normal to have a child popping into your bed and declares that she is your daughter.

I have no idea what is going on but I need her to get off of me, but right before I got up someone started to knock on the door.

"Ichika it's time for morning training. Hey Ichika, are you still sleeping?"

"Houki wait!" Then my childhood friend came through the door of my room with a bokken in her had which is already a bad sign.

Last time that Laura was naked in my bed and arm wrestling me, Houki hit me so many times with her bokken that I ended up in the infirmary of the school with a massive bruise in my head.

"..."

"…"

Houki is staring at me with the child on top of me and each passing second I can feel her demonic aura rising to the point its visible.

"I-C-H-I-K-A, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"WAIT HOUKI, IT"S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"THERE IS NO MISUNDERSTADING, DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I could feel the bokken about to hit my face but the child next to me save me from getting chopped in half, in the most awkward way.

"Mama?"

"Eh?" Houki who was about to massacre my face stopped at mid swing and was hugged by the mysterious girl.

"Mama!"

She started to bury her face in Houki's breast and happily smiled. Houki and I looked at each other in pure confusion and both our jaws dropped literally to the floor.

""HUH?!""

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Houki POV)<p>

"Ichika who is this girl?"

"I would also like to know."

After entering Ichika's room to get him for morning practice, a small child was on top of him, naked. I was about to punish Ichika for his inappropriate action but this child didn't let me or better said caused me to stop.

"What is your name? Where did you come from?" I asked to the girl who is sitting on my lap wearing Ichika's white shirt.

"I'm Setsura Byakushiki."

"… Wait. Byakushiki is my personal IS. Who are you?" Said Ichika.

"Papa I am not lying, look."

The child raised her hand and materialized a partial deployed IS arm. Ichika and I were surprised and I could not help but gasp by the sudden event.

"Thinking about it, something was missing and it was Byakushiki's bracelet. If you are Byakushiki, how did you turn into a human? Why not before?"

"I don't know."

"Huh…"

"Byakushiki, why did you call me mama before?" I asked curiously. She called me that before but I don't have a clue why.

"Because mama is mama and papa is papa."

"Mama?! Wait who is papa?! And why I'm your mother?!" I yelled instinctively. I was becoming flustered and I asked again.

"Byakushiki who is papa?"

Then Byakushiki pointed at Ichika. When she did, I felt my cheeks reddening and getting hot but I was happy that she called me mama and Ichika papa.

I saw Ichika also flustered and ask the same question as mine.

"Byakushuki, why are you calling me papa?"

"Because mama is mama and papa is papa."

*Sign*

"It would make sense that you are her father since Byakushiki is your personal IS right."

"I guess." Still I have my own doubts why Byakushiki is calling me mama but that can wait.

We missed morning practice and its already time for class but we have no clue what to do with Byakushiki. If we take her with us to the classroom, it would create a disaster, which we could not explain.

"So Ichika, what do we do with her?"

"I truly don't know. I was thinking of leaving her here until we come back from class."

"Papa, mama, don't leave me!"

Byakushiki hugged me and would not let go for any reason. She was terrified to be left alone but we had no choice except if she could return back to her bracelet form.

"Byakushiki can you return back into a bracelet? Then we could take you with us."

"I can't." Answer Byakushiki.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

There are so many things that we don't know but I know someone that might know. I better give her a call even if she is a really annoying person.

"Houki, we need to go soon. We barely have enough time before we're late or my sister killing us both."

"Nooo don't go!"

Byakushiki hugged me with more force to the point it started to hurt a little. I patted her head and caressed it so she would feel a little by secure. I think I don't have a choice than stay with this child even if I skip class.

"Ichika. I'll stay with her so go ahead."

"What? Chifu-nee is going to make you run 10 laps and kill you!"

"Then give her an excuse and even if I run the 10 laps, its good exercise."

I sat in the bed with Byakushiki in my lap. I made my decision and it will cost me but I rather prefer taking care of her than leaving her alone.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Well… Houki I am counting on you."

"Alright."

Ichika left the room hesitantly and Byakushiki stopped hugging me with less force. I looked at her face but its quite similar to mine in a way like she was my own child. M-my own child! What am I thinking!

"Mama, were did papa go?"

"Eh? Oh, papa went to study."

"When is he coming back?"

"Very soon."

When Ichika comes back, hope we figure out what we are going to do with her. We can't just hide her in this room everyday and Ichika will need her for IS practical training. This is getting troublesome and weird.

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Raikiri POV)<p>

After the attack on the base, I headed back to Central to report back to Ciel. I was walking though the corridor of the last floor of building until I reached Ciel's office and knocked on the door.

"Ciel you there?"

"Yeah, come right in."

"Hiii~ Rai-chan!" I was welcome by Ciel but I was also welcomed by a bunny eared genius maid. This person is the creator of the military exoskeleton known as the Infinite Stratos. She is the most intelligent person on earth but her personality and her title don't match at all.

"Tabane-san what are you doing here?"

"I was passing by so I decided to visit you~!"

If she wasn't such a deceiving person I would believe her but you can't trust this bunny. If you trust her even a little, you are bound to a catastrophe.

"I already filed the report to your secretary Ciel. So now tell me what the hell is going on."

"Hi hi, I can explain that!"

God, now explanations that won't make sense at all if you don't us your imagination. Her explanations are so bizarre that I prefer a monkey's explanation or a donkey's.

"You are thinking that I am going to explain in a bizarre way and you prefer a monkey's or a donkey's explanation right! You are so rude Rai-chan!"

Also she can read my mind.

"I will make it short since a cake is waiting for me right now! The bad guys that attacked you guys are named Phantom Task~."

"I have heard of them, the terrorist group using stolen ISes to attack military facilities and stealing experimental ISes in those facilities."

"Bingo, that is right!"

So that group is the one that attacked the base. I better gather my team and hunt them down before they attack us again.

"So I believe they will attack again right? I will gather my team and start intervention."

"They won't attack this base again. Still, there is a certain location that they have attacked frequently."

"What are you talking about Ciel?"

"There have been various attacks on the IS academy and I want you to transfer to that school starting tomorrow."

This must be a joke. I already passed the high school curriculum when I was 12 years old. Ciel made me pass it and if I didn't, she promised me that she would castrate me.

"Ciel you must be joking."

"I am not joking and we already send the paper work to the academy for you two."

"Wait I am not going alone?"

"Restia is also going. Restia always wanted to go to school right? It's a perfect opportunity, killing two birds with one stone."

It is true that Restia always wanted to go to school and I could not take away that opportunity from her, but the reason I am hesitating is because I can't let her study in a place that is being targeted. Thinking about it, this is a bad idea but I want her to have a school life so I better do my job properly.

"I have a question before I leave. What is the goal of Phantom Task? I bet they aren't targeting randomly."

"You are right, they aren't targeting randomly. Actually the reason why they attack this base is because of Escalayer's 4th Gen core and the others."

"What?"

"They are collecting powerful cores specially personal IS cores with high specs."

This might be cruel but I don't really care about the other IS cores but if they touch my daughter I will beat the crap out of them until their faces are deformed. I would kill them, which is faster but I promised to Restia that I would never kill a person.

"Why would they want those cores for?"

"I have no idea but we can't allow them to continue so you are to go to IS academy and protect 2 certain individuals and the academy."

Now I have to be a bodyguard for two people and also protect I need to protect Restia and Escalayer. Man my life is hard.

"So who are these two individual Ciel?"

"They are Houki-chan and Ik-kun!" Said Tabane while her mechanical bunny ears are moving back and forth.

"Who the hell is Houki-chan and Ik-kun?"

"Orimura Ichika the 7th male IS pilot and brother of Orimura Chifuyu and Shinonono Houki is Tabane's little sister. They both have a 4th Gen core and the first IS core ever created."

If they have those cores it would make sense why they are ordering me to protect them. I better pack my belongings and get ready. Wait Orimura Chifuyu? That name sounds familiar….. Isn't she….. Brunhilde!

"Wait a minute! I heard that Brunhilde is teaching at that school! I won't even be needed then!"

"You are right but there is a small problem. She cannot us an IS for the time being."

"Why?"

"We cannot say."

That sounds fishy specially coming from Ciel's and Tabane's mouth. Why would Brunhilde not be able to pilot an IS. She is the strongest woman on earth but if those two are saying that she can't I will trust them for the moment.

*Sign*

"Whatever. Then I will get going and if I am right, Alex will take over of my position right."

"That is right. Just to give you a special bonus, I have arranged a full size apartment inside IS academy just for you. Then you can do anything that you want to Restia."

"That is nice and by the way, I haven't done anything to Restia."

"Oh Really? I hear Restia moan loudly almost every night. Everyone in the base can hear you two you except the children."

Dammit, we should have done it somewhere else besides our room. I didn't expect they would notice in that soundproof room that I built.

"Ciel, are you peeking at us?"

"It's good to be young right Tabane?"

"It sure is~!"

"Don't dodge the question!"

Sometimes I really want to kill them both. I better get going before this gets too weird or beyond control.

*Sign* "Whatever, I am going to pack."

"Hey Rai-chan, if you need something just give me a call~ V. V."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

I left the office and headed back to my room. I will tell Restia about our transfer to IS academy and get ready for tomorrow. I bet Restia is going to be excited but I don't like the danger that comes with it.

She will go to school but there is a probability of Phantom Task attacking the academy at any time. I hope Restia can enjoy her school life without any trouble.

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

"A One-Off ability is a special ability that is unique to every IS. An IS can have one One-Off ability but there are special cases when an IS can have two. Like Orimura-kun Byakushiki—Orimura-kun are you paying attention?"

"Oh I am sorry, I was thinking of something."

"I know my lessons are boring but please bear with me." Mayada-sensei, it is not like I am not interested in your class. It just that after what happened this morning, my head has been a complete mess.

I just had my IS transform into my own daughter and she is proclaiming that Houki and I are her parents. I tried to forget about it for the while but I am still worried.

My sister did accept the excuse that Houki was sick, which is quite rare, but the problem is what are we going to do with Byakushiki? She can't be lock in that room everyday and specially stay with Houki all the time. I hope I knew what I could do right now.

During lunchtime, I thought of getting lunch and a packed one for Houki and Byakushiki but I meet Charl and Cecilia in the doorway.

"Ichika-san are you ok? You don't look so well."

"Ichika, are you feeling well. You do look a little pale."

"Oh its nothing." To tell the truth, I feel very nervous. I just want to see what Byakushiki and Houki are doing and ask my sister for help if possible.

What am I thinking, she is going to kill me one way or another if she discover.

"I am fine, just a little tired."

"If you say so, but if you don't feel better, you should go to the infirmary."

"Thank Cecilia I will just do that." I was about to leave the class but I started to hear a commotion just outside the class. I heard the girls screaming but not from terror but from excitement.

I came out the door just to see what I feared the most right now.

"Papa where are you?"

"Kyaaaa!"

"She is adorable!"

"Whose child is she? She is so cute!"

I saw Byakushiki walking down the hallways and my soul was coming out of my body. I tried to hide back to the classroom but Byakushiki noticed me.

"Ah papa! Found you!"

"What are you doing here?! Where is Houki?!" I yelled but I found that answer right away. I saw her running towards us screaming for Byakushiki.

"Byakushiki where are you?"

"Over here mama!"

"Houki! Why is she here?"

"She just ran off when I went to the bathroom. Sorry." Damn. Now everyone is watching us with curious eyes.

After Byakushiki left my arms she jump and hugged Houki once again and burying her face in her chest.

"Mama, let's play!"

We both faced everyone in the class and they were stunned in one-way or the other. They were murmuring and chatting but then the devil commonly known as my sister came out of the class.

"What is going on? Orimura, who is this kid."

"My child…?"

"Your what?"

"Our child…?"

Everyone looked at us in shocked. Even my sister was shocked with her eyes opened, which is quite rare to see, and commonly everyone started screamed from out their lungs.

""EEEEEHHHHH!""

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Raikiri POV)<p>

When I told Restia that we were going to IS academy, she was so excited but there is a drawback. If we leave the base, we would also leave the children behind too.

Restia is like an older sister to the orphans and also to other soldiers even if they are older than her. The orphans started to cry when Restia told them that she was leaving to study but Ciel promised them that they would she her soon.

Before we left the base, Ciel gave us an unexpected gift and also our ride to the IS academy. A bullet proof white Lamborghini Veneno which blew my mind. This must of cost an entire fortune to buy even for Ciel who get paid an incredible amount each month.

"Ciel where did you get this?"

"I bought it from the same company that made the car."

"I mean, I get it but this must cost a fortune right." What kind of question am I asking? Of course it would of cost a fortune!

"Sure it was expensive but isn't this car your favorite one? You have a wallpaper of it in your computer."

"It sure is, but you didn't have to buy me something so expensive Ciel. You could have got me a used car or something."

I would not mind having a used car or a truck but a Lamborghini as my first car? Holy crap!

"Stop complaining and take the damn car. Besides I have never bought you anything for you so why not something grand like this."

"Jesus Christ Ciel." I gave her a hug and she returned it to me. I already appreciate what she done for me. She raise me when my parent abandoned me, she educated me kind a forcedly, gave me a bed to sleep and food to eat. I can't repay her for what she has done.

"And Restia this is for you." Ciel gave her a music player and a Beats Pro headphone. When Restia saw her gifts, she was in the verge of tears.

"I know that you love music so this is the only thing that I could think of. I am sorry."

"No Ciel, thank you so much." Restia hugged her and Ciel kissed her on the head.

"You two better get going before I get too sentimental. Besides, the trip to the academy is going to be a little long so get going."

"Ok. Ciel when we get there we will give you a call."

"Alright." We moved our luggage inside the car and we said our last good byes. I got inside the car and it was something that I expected but still surprised me. Its like a dream coming true and I get to drive it.

We headed to Tokyo in the Lamborghini while Escalayer slept on top of Restia who was also sleeping. Of course they would be tired since it takes 5 hours to get to Tokyo.

I kept on driving for 4 hours while listening to Wasurenai Tame ni by Nagi Yanagi which is one of Restia's favorite songs. When we entered Tokyo, I stopped in a family restaurant and waked the two sleeping beauties in the car.

"Hey you two wake up."

"Hmmm…Raikiri, what is it, did we arrive yet?"

"No but we are in front of a restaurant, I bet you are hungry right?"

"Yeah I am starving."

"Well I will get us a table, try to wake up Escalayer if you can."

I headed into the restaurant and grabbed us a table. I waited for the girls for about 5 minutes until I saw them entering. They are headed my way but I can see Escalayer walking all weirdly and droll coming from her mouth, which I find extremely adorable.

We ordered our food and started to eat. We ordered the same menu that is hamburger steak and it is good but compared to Restia's home made cooking, this is nothing but still I am hungry. Not eating for 4 hours and after a long drive makes you hungry but nothing compared to when I didn't eat for 3 days.

During an operation in Russia, my team forgot to resupply so we starved for 3 days and after returning, we ate like pigs to the point it became a fight. We were eating while shooting at each other and throwing grenades like idiots. After that Ciel and the other superiors murdered our asses.

"Is it delicious Escalayer?"

"Yeah!" I love when Escalayer smiles like that. Give me another reason why to be strong.

"Take your time eating, IS academy isn't that far from here."

"Hey Raikiri. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" Then Restia leaned towards my ear.

"So… when we get to the academy, what are we going to tell the other students about Escalayer and our relationship?"

"Tell them that she is our daughter and we are married."

"Really?" Then Restia shyly came back to her seat. I could lie to them but they would eventually find out so why not tell them truth to spare drama.

We finished our dinner and we hit the road again. When we arrived, the school looked like nothing I had imagined. It's like a high school for rich kids instead of a high school to train IS pilots. We grabbed our luggage from the car and headed to the dorm where a teacher would show us our room, but during the way we saw something very unusual.

"Ichika! Come back here!"

"What is the meaning of this Ichika-san?!"

We saw a group of girl coming blazing with weapons and chasing a guy holding another girl and a child at the same time. Wait is that who I think it is?

"Raikiri, do you think he needs help?"

"Hmmmm… nah. I think he will be ok." I think he will be ok. They aren't menacing enough to be a threat.

"Ok…"

By the time we entered the dorms, the noise subsided and there is a person in the information desk. She has green short hair, a yellow dress and glasses.

"Oh so you are Tachibana-san and Tachibana-kun right?"

"Yes we are. Excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Maya Yamada and I am going to be your home room teacher from now on. I have heard of your circumstances from the director so you can relax. So this girl is your IS right?"

"Yes she is. Isn't she cute."

"Yes she is but I never imagined that an IS could transform into a person."

"Same here and I still don't know why she can become one."

"That sure is a mystery. Oh, here is your key. Your apartment is 1097 in the ninth floor. I thought that a new teacher was coming since the apartments in the tenth and ninth floor are exclusive for teachers."

"We are definite not teachers but we are somewhat special."

"You are the second man that can pilot the IS."

"You mean third one. If you are thinking that Orimura Ichika is the first, you are wrong." I said even if that information was classified 1 year ago. Well it isn't anymore because that information isn't private and exposed to other organizations.

"What do you mean? So Orimura-kun isn't the first male?"

"He is the seventh but I can tell you later if you interested."

"It would be interesting."

After we parted ways with Maya-sensei, we arrived to the apartment 1097. In the apartment, there are a small living room with large sofa, a plasma TV, a small kitchen, a toilet with a bathtub, and 2 rooms with 2 beds, desks and computers. To be honest I was pretty impressed with the decoration and furniture.

We have lived in a military base almost our entire lives and we never had anything like this so I was pretty happy about it.

I moved the rest of our belonging to the room but I saw my two angels sleeping in the bed already. They must have been exhausted.

"They must have been really tired. Even I am tired from all that driving. I should call Ciel and call it a day."

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Houki POV) 2 Hours earlier<p>

"So, could you explain me what is going on Orimura, Shinonono. Who exactly is this child?"

After we created a commotion in the hallways, Orimura-sensei emitting a demonic aura dragged us to a private room and ordered us to seat in seiza position. Byakushiki scared out of her wits hide behind my back shacking like she was freezing to death.

"She is Byakushiki." Answered Ichika, which didn't, pleased her at all. She smacked Ichika right in the head with a reference book and scared Byakushiki even more to the point she started crying.

"Mama I'm scared." *Sob*

"Chifu-nee, I am not lying."

"Call me Orimura-sensei in school." Then she smashed Ichika right in the head again with the reference book. Orimura-sensei is going to kill Ichika if we don't do something about it.

"Byakushiki, can you partially materialize your IS arm like before so we show sensei you are Byakushiki?"

"I-I'll try!" Byakushiki slowly raised her hand and particles of light surrounded it. When the light dispersed, there was her IS arm and Orimura-sensei and Maya-sensei were surprised by it.

"Hooo, interesting. So can you clearly explain why is this happening?"

"We would also like to know why Orimura-sensei."

Orimura-sensei closed her eyes and started thinking and dismissed us just like that. I was expecting more questions from her but if she is dismissing us, that is a good sign.

"Orimura, Shinonono, you guys are dismissed and take care of the girl until this problem is solved. I will come around your dorm later in the day so I expect you to be there."

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

I grabbed Byakushiki and we exited the room in a hurry. I saw Ichika holding his head while he was walking so I got worried that he got a bruise of something.

"Ichika are you alright?"

"No I 'm not. When my sister hits me with her books, it is like a cement block hitting my head."

"It did sound like it hurt."

We walked back to the dorms but there is a crowd of people in front of the dorms.

"Ah there is Orimura-kun!"

"I found Orimu!"

"Catch him!"

Everyone started running towards us with bad intention and they were also angry by what they had in their hands. Cecilia getting her sniper our, Laura her rail-gun, Charl her shotguns and Rin her impact cannon and they don't look so happy.

"Houki, Byakushiki we need to run!" Said Ichika as he princess carried me while I have Byakushiki on top of me.

"ICHIKA GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Like hell I'm going to stop rin!"

Ichika carried us to the same direction we came in and we saw Orimura-sensei coming towards us. We screamed for helped but Ichika, the person who never learns called out her name.

"Chifu-nee help us!" By the time he finished calling her name, he had a book smashing his face for the 3rd time this day.

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Ichika POV)<p>

The last thing I remembered before I passed out was a book coming towards my face and getting dragged back to my room. I just want to rest for the rest of the day without doing anything so I grabbed my pillow but that pillow is squishy, soft and it can talk?

"Kyaaa!"

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and I saw Houki's red face and I was lying on her lap. She smells so nice and squishy and what am I thinking!

"Wow, Houki!"

"I-Ichika! You are awake!"

"Y-Yeah."

This is awkward… Waking up in your childhood friend's lap. It feels good but I need to get up.

"Ummm, I should get up right?"

"S-sure you should get up…"

"Papa! No fair! Me too!" Byakushiki jumped on to the bed and laid her head in Houki's lap and also dragged me.

"Byakushiki what are you doing?!"

"I want to sleep in mama's lap too!"

"I-Ichika, get off already!"

"O-ok!" Trying to get up from her lap, I heard the front door of the room breaking with a blast and footsteps coming towards us. When the smoke dispersed, I saw 4 demons emitting a killing intent that could freeze hell entirely.

"Ichika what is the meaning of this!"

"Ichika-san I never heard of this!"

"Ichika you indecent bastard!"

"How dare you cheat on me my wife!"

I am 100 percent sure I am dead no matter what, except if there is a divine intervention but right now I am listing my choices for this situation.

One, I fight but I would get around a million bullets in my body so no. Two, I hide behind Houki but that would hurt my pride as a man so no. Three, jump out the window but it would be too late since I would get shot in the back so no. That means I am basically stuck with no escape route and I am screwed.

By the time I turned around, I saw their sinister smiles and weapons lock and loaded.

"Wait! There is an explanation for this!" I was hoping that I could try explain to them what is going on but their fingers are in their triggers ready for the kill but thanks god that divine interventions really exists.

"Hey you brats what are you doing!"

""Orimura-sensei!"" When that happened, everyone froze and didn't move because if we did, we die.

"You guys get out of the room, I have some question for Orimura."

"But!"

"Are you not listening Alcott? Out now."

"Yes ma'am." As the group of girls exited the room, Houki also followed but my sister stopped her.

"Shinonono, you stay here. I also have some questions for you too."

"Oh, yes."

After we were left alone, Houki, Byakushiki and I are facing Chifu-nee in the opposite bed. The atmosphere is so awkward and heavy to the point it's suffocating.

"So what you planning to do with Byakushiki?"

"What?"

"I asked you what are you going to do with her. You need to do something about her." I have no idea how to answer that question without getting a book stuck in my face but if I don't answer her, I will definitely get it.

"I was planning on taking care of her for the time being until I can come out with a better solution. I can't leave just leave her alone and besides, she is my IS."

My sister glanced at me and then to Byakushiki who was hiding behind Houki again.

"Shinonono, I heard that Byakushiki is proclaiming to be your daughter. I am curious on what does that mean."

"I also have no idea. She just started to call me mama out of the blue."

"Also a dead end. Lets leave it at that. See you two tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Chif- I mean Orimura-sensei." Thanks god I remember to call her sensei, I don't want to get hit again.

"Then good night Ichika. I am going back to my room."

"Oh, good night Houki." Houki was about to leave the room with my sister, but Byakushiki grabbed her by the skirt.

"Mama, were you going?"

"I am going to my room."

"Why? Stay with me and papa." This is getting more and more awkward. Sure Houki was my roommate for a couple of weeks but now that we have a child with us, it is not normal. It looks like we are a married couple.

"Ummmm, this is not my room and I don't want to cause trouble for Ichika."

"I want to sleep with mama and papa!"

Byakushiki yelled while pulling on Houki's skirt. I saw Houki's face getting very red and my sister had her hands in her face stressing out.

"Shinonono, sleep here for tonight, I had enough problems today to deal with."

"W-w-what?!"

"Just do it!" My sister exited the room and slammed the room behind her. Houki and I looked at each other.

"Are you ok with this?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind if you sleep here."

This is going to be exactly the same as before except with one more person. After my sister left, Houki and Byakushiki took a shower first and after they finished, I entered.

After that we sneaked into the cafeteria, got our dinner and sneaked back to our room with 3 Japanese meals. We ate back in the room and I left the trays back in the cafeteria in a hurry but when I came back, disaster started happening.

Byakushiki started having a tantrum because she wanted to sleep with Houki and me. Houki was inviting Byakushiki in her former bed but she didn't want to but instead in my bed with her.

"I want to sleep with mama and papa." Said Byakushiki with teary eyes and I can't seem to refuse. Houki and I were staring at each other and we both were tired.

"Umm, Ichika. What do we do?"

"I don't know. Why don't you sleep in my bed just for today? It's not a big deal right?"

"O-ok."

Byakushiki got in the center of the bed while Houki and I are by the side. My heart is beating and racing but I am not uncomfortable, actually I feel relaxed. We laid down in the bed for 30 minutes until Byakushiki went to sleep.

"Ichika are you awake?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"So what do you think of this? Byakushiki calling us mama and papa."

I think this is weird but I should not say that. For the time being its like playing house so I'll play along.

"There isn't much too it. Just pretend that we are her parents for the time being."

"Ok."

"Hey, I will go to the other bed ok."

"Sure, go ahead."

I was about to move out of the bed but Byakushiki's hand grabbed mine.

"Ichika?"

"Damn, Byakushiki is grabbing my hand."

"She is also holding mine."

So both of us are stuck huh. I am tired so I better stay.

"Whatever lets just sleep."

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes while holding Byakushiki's hand and I slowly entered my dream world. Hopefully tomorrow our day isn't as stressful as today.

-IS-

* * *

><p>(Chifuyu POV)<p>

"Tabane, what are you plotting this time…"

Every time she drags my students on to something, she creates so much trouble and every time I need to deal with it. Next time I see her I am going to dig a hole and burry her alive. If not I will discipline her in my own way.

-IS-

* * *

><p>So this is it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully I can get chapter 2 done as soon as possible so sit tight and see you next time.<p> 


End file.
